wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is a character hailing from the Pokémon universe and connected to the heroes via the Smash universe. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Basic Techniques Jabs / Tilts *'Autoattack': Headbutts the opponent. Deals 100% AD with no effects, but is slower than the rest of the attacks. *'Dash attack': Does a charging headbutt attack. This move does 35% AD and 15% AP damage, with a small amount of ending lag for Pikachu. *'Forward tilt': Pikachu sticks his feet forward to do 40% AD and 20% AP damage, and also knocks enemies a little back. *'Up tilt': Pikachu swings his tail upwards to do 30% AD and 10% AP damage, and also knocking enemies up for combos. *'Down tilt': Pikachu does a tail whip, dealing 30% AD and 10% AP damage, and sending enemies a bit horizontally downwards. Smashes *'Forward smash': Pikachu charges up a great deal of electricity and releases it in a burst. This deals 40% AD and 50% AP damage, and for every .25 second it is charged the damage increases by 4%. It also knocks enemies diagonally away from Pikachu. *'Up smash': Pikachu swings his entire body upwards, to deal 70% AD and 40% AP damage with a great deal of vertical knockback. *'Down smash': Pikachu rolls around, creating static that damages enemies. This deals 5% AD and 10% AP damage for the first 4 hits, and 30% AD and 45% AP damage for the last hit. Knocks opponents diagonally up. Grabs *'Pummel': Pikachu shocks the opponent to tack on an extra 1% AP damage per hit. *'Forward throw': Pikachu shocks the opponent and throws them forwards. The entire thing deals +45% AP damage. *'Back throw': Pikachu does a roll backwards and thrusts the enemy away. Deals 50% AD and 20% AP damage. *'Up throw': Pikachu thrusts the enemy above itself, dealing 35% AD and 10% AP damage. Good for starting combos. *'Down throw': Pikachu slams the enemy on the ground, dealing 20% AD and 8% AP damage. Good for some chaingrabbing on heavies, as well as leading into an up smash. Aerials *'Neutral aerial': Pikachu does an aerial spin, dealing 40% AD and 15% AP damage, and knocks the enemy horizontally away from him. Good knockback. *'Forward aerial': Pikachu spins forwards, charged with electricity, dealing 5% AD and 10% AP damage per hit, for a maximum of 3 hits, with weak horizontal knockback. *'Up aerial': Pikachu does a tail swipe, dealing 30% AD and 10% AP damage. If he hits with the tip of his tail (perfect spacing) then the damage will be halved, but the enemy will be sent on a deadly diagonal angle and be stunned for that duration, for .5 second, letting teammates open up for combos. *'Back aerial': Pikachu kicks behind himself with his legs. Deals 40% AD and 15% AP damage with decent horizontal knockback. *'Down aerial': Pikachu spins forwards, charged with electricity, dealing 15% AD and 30% AP damage with weak horizontal knockback. Advanced Techniques Innate Lightningrod *'Innate': Pikachu draws all nearby auto-cast moves towards himself. They deal 50 / 40 / 30 % damage to him, and have no additional effect. Normal Charge Beam - 2 second cooldown *'Active': Pikachu releases a small ball of electricity that follows the ground's path when it collides. It deals a weak 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 (+30% AP) damage, however every second that Pikachu waits to use this move its power is increased by 5%, for a maximum of 50% after 10 seconds of waiting. Skull Bash - 8 / 7 / 7 / 7 / 6 second cooldown *'Active': Pikachu charges up power, then releases it in a headbutt that propels himself forward. This deals 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 (+100% bonus AD) (+50% AP) damage to the first thing Pikachu collides into (friend or foe), and pushes both of them backwards, Pikachu less than the target and the target being stunned if they hit a wall. Quick Attack - 9 second cooldown *'Active': Pikachu may dash twice in any direction. If Pikachu ends up in the air, he becomes stunned and cannot take any action until he returns to the ground unless he passes an enemy using this move, in which case he can attack directly out of it. If Pikachu goes diagonally into the ground he can act directly out of it. Thunder - 13 second cooldown *'Active': Pikachu summons a column of electricity above itself. It deals 95 / 125 / 155 / 185 / 215 (+70% AP) damage and knocks enemies up. This move deals 1.1 / 1.2 / 1.3 / 1.4 / 1.5 x damage if they collide with Pikachu after Pikachu was hit by its own blast and will instead knock horizontally. The move also stuns enemies if they were hit into the air by one of Pikachu's attacks at most 2 seconds before this move was used, but otherwise it does not hard CC. Ultimate Light Ball - 200 second cooldown *'Active': Pikachu surrounds itself with the energy of the Light Ball, increasing its AD and AP by 1.3 / 1.4 / 1.5 x, for 7 seconds. During this time, Pikachu gains 10% Tenacity. He may prematurely end this bonus in the first 2 seconds of the move. In doing this, Skull Bash becomes Volt Tackle, and has 2 / 2.2 / 2.4 x power, range, and knockback, and deals 20 / 30 / 40 % of the resultant damage again if the target hits a wall.